Faye drabbles
by RomeoLovesJuliete
Summary: Faye was kike the wind, wild, unpredictable... irresistible


The Secret Circle

_**Wind**_

Cassie knows that Faye is like the wind; wild, unpredictable, changing… it represents every aspect of her so perfectly.

She often wonders if that is why she loves it.

_**Fire**_

Every touch burned, their fingers traced patterns of fire and passion on each others skin, it was hot, sinful, fast, passionate uncontrolled… and so right. Only moans and gasps could be heard in the silence that surrounded them, consuming, addicting…

No one saw Cassie and Faye for the rest of the night.

_**Water**_

It brought back horrible memories, of fear and death. It makes her feel alone, weak. But that night, Diana comes over and hugs her, staying by her side all night, being there.

For her.

Only for her.

And suddenly she doesn't fear water so much. As long as Diana will be there to pull her out… everything will be alright.

_**Earth**_

Faye knew she needed Melissa was her rock, even though it might appear otherwise, she was the rope that tied her to earth.

And as she sees the look she given Nick, for the first time, she feels herself fade away. And knows its only a matter of time till she loses all hold.

_**Highschool**_

Being the daughter of the principal had its perks, and as she steals Adams record, seeing the perfect scores and history she smiles, taking the papers out and introducing her splendid copy, which is, of course, tremendously creative.

She smirks as she closes the door and walks out smiling innocently.

That's what you get when you mess with Faye.

It was in these moments when she adored highschool.

_**Believe**_

Everyone believed in Diana. They went to her for advice. They expected her to lead them, to always know what to do, to be strong…

And Diana felt like the world was falling on her shoulders.

That is till Faye came way to close, and whispered that everything was going to be alright.

She believed her, and with one single kiss she felt as light as a feather.

_**Pain**_

She screams as the pain rocks every nerve of her body, she feels how air doesn't enter her lungs and she thinks she's going to die. But her blonde comes and saves her, pulling her away softly, taking away all pain. She's an angel, thinks Faye as she watches Cassies electric blue eyes. She loves her.

But it all changes so suddenly, when she kisses Adam in front of her very eyes, she fells a completely new sort of pain. And cant help but wish Cassie hadn't saved her in the first place, because this hurts so much more, because she still loves her. And its pure agony.

_**Insatiable**_

For the first time she feels herself unable to hold back, and she dives into his arms once again, sinking into the pleasure that brings her so much pain. Jake, he broke her heart, she knows he will do it again, but still she risks it. Because living without this sensation is impossible. Because she wants more.

Needs more…

_**Love**_

She knew how it felt. The pull, the magnetic force that seems to rule out everything surrounding you, leaving only this wonderful feeling .

And as she raises her golden eyes to stare into intense blue irises she knows. Cassie had felt it to. And in a second their lips connect, and the world changes…

_**Heat Wave**_

It was common knowledge that Faye was a tease. But this was too much, there was a heat wave hitting Chance Harbor and Diana already found it hard enough to concentrate without her incredibly hot, half naked girlfriend commenting how the heat was way more bearable with less clothing.

Diana sighs and throws her book across the room, pouncing on Faye and wasting no time in discarding the little clothes left.

She was so not gonna pass her midterms like this.

_**Death**_

She was going to die. Diana was going to die. And the only thing the brunette witch could think of is Faye, not knowing that her hazel eyed obsession was on the border of insanity thinking that she was going to loose her.

_**Electricity**_

It lingered when they touched, pushing them closer, making them slowly realize that what hid behind their fights might not be hate, but strained desired.

_**Freedom**_

Only when Diana looked into Fayes hazel eyes, when she saw her teasing smirk, when she kissed her… did she fell free.

_**Me**_

Who am I? Faye chamberlain, resident bad girl, witch, sexy badass…

¿ Can I even get any better?

_**Why?**_

Why?

Why Cassie?- that was the million dollar question.

Because it could be no one else- Faye says clearly, and in an almost whisper she breather-She is the only one I love.

And those words settle any doubt.

_**Never look back**_

They would run, away from hateful glances, away from demons and tragedy, wondering only in each others eyes. And so, Faye and Diana ran, with only their love and magic con lead their way.

Not one did they lose their way.

_**Effort**_

She practiced more than anyone. She spent days and nights practicing every spell in her book, but while she could hardly light a match, Faye could, with no effort whatsoever light a forest fire o conjure up a storm.

Faye was effortless, perfect…

And Diana could only keep on trying in hopes of someday being able to catch up with her, and hopefully one day hold her hand.

_**Forget**_

It was only an experimental kiss, but Melissa swore that, till the day she died, she would never be able to forget the soft touch of Fays full lips on her own.

_**Smile**_

Faye had three different smiles:

A crocked grin; mischievous and sexy.

A sad smile; broken and needy.

And a wonderful, great big one that lit up her face.

Cassie loved every one of Fayes smiles, as she loved every detail of the tall rebel who stole her heart with no warning.

Read and review


End file.
